


Supernatural Beach Party, Baby

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Baby opts not to spend time at the beach.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Baby

Sand was not Baby's thing. Her and Dean had an agreement about it; somebody has to be dying before she goes near it. 

Now, a trip to the car wash while everyone else played in the sand was a fair arrangement she decided. There were multiple twirling brushes, massaging all her parts. A small army detailed her interior. She hadn't been so clean since she rolled off the assembly line. Years of accumulated odors from decades of caring for two rambunctious boys, gone. Her leather shined. They got that film off her headlights. Her tires looked new.

And oh, that wax job. That young man had given her the best buffing of her life.

No one tell Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
